


SORRY NOT SORRY VIVI

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: POIFOIPEOIWEOI
Genre: JKSDJKS VIVI IM SORRY BUT NOT REALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: God gave me writing privileges and this is what i do
Relationships: Masy/Vivi





	SORRY NOT SORRY VIVI

Vivi glared up at Masy, trying to look intimidating despite her height.

"I hate you so much, you deserved to be punished."

Vivi continues to glare at Masy, who only grins.

"Yeah, and how're going to do that?"

Vivi slowly made her way towards Masy and stood as close to them as she could without touching.

"I..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

Masy suddenly grabbed Vivi and switched their positions, they slam their hands against the wall, effectively trapping Vivi.

"Are you sure I'm the one who needs to punished? That was pretty pathetic."

Vivi couldn't speak, only opening and closing her mouth.

"How about you be a good girl and I'll show you how it's done."


End file.
